Destiny
by Lacuna The Lost
Summary: She appeared to Vegeta with nothing but her name. A hero returns as does an old enemy. The Warrior of Time also appears and with her two others. They are all seeking her but what for...?


_Lacuna_: Alright so... I am still in love with this story but it majorly needed an upgrade. I felt it wasn't anywhere near it's full potential and I can't accept that. So here begins the newly re-written _Destiny_.

This story takes place after Goku battles Freiza on Planet Namek. My apologies to Trunks fans, but in this AU Vegeta is eventually paired with someone other than Bulma. Hopefully the story is good enough to earn your forgiveness?

Take two! Action!

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

******

* * *

**

"Vegeta..."

The Saiyan Prince stood amongst the ruins of what was once a grand city. In fact, this very city was once the capital city of Planet Vegeta. The sky above was covered so entirely by black clouds that one could not determine whether it was day or night. A sharp wind howled, sounding as though the planet itself was crying out in pain.

"Vegeta..."

The voice seemed distant and unfamiliar and, considering he'd found no other survivors thus far, Vegeta was convinced that he'd imagined it. All things considered he felt there was no use in getting his hopes up on finding another survivor.

"Lord Vegeta... Please..."

Although he was certain he'd only imagined the calls Vegeta resigned to follow the voice anyway. Perhaps the once proud prince was losing his ming but at this point it ceased to matter. His people were dead and his planet was soon to follow. If there was a possibility that at least one other person survived he was willing to investigate it- no matter how futile it seemed. He made haste in the direction it seemed to originate- toward the very heart of the capital itself.

At last he arrived at the ruins of Castle Vegeta. It was there that he found her sitting upon a fallen pillar. She was a petite girl dressed in a black gown that matched the color of her shoulder length hair. Ivory colored skin contrasted her hair and her expressive eyes were violet.

She rose to her feet immediately when he landed and came to stand before him, a troubled look in her eyes as she spoke, "My Lord and Prince you have arrived."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" demanded Vegeta suspiciously. For some reason he could sense the girl was not one of his people.

"I've come to bring you a warning," she replied solemnly, "An enemy you thought to be dead will soon land on Earth. He seeks the one called Goku but that is not all."

"Is that so?" replied Vegeta sarcastically crossing his arms, "Do tell."

"Yes. Three others will also appear," the mysterious maiden explained, worry evident in her violet eyes, "The Guardian of Time shall appear and with her the Maiden of the Sea and the Warrior of the Sky."

"Excellent, a warm-up for Kakarot," replied a grinning Vegeta.

"Please don't take my warning so lightly. Over confidence is a dagerous mistake, my lord."

Vegeta released a laugh. Perhaps this girl took a hit to the head in the battle to protect Castle Vegeta. Nothing she said made any sense whatsoever. He couldn't help but smirk as he asked, "And what does that make you? Some sort of grand oracle?"

"My name will be revealed to you in time and at that time you will be given two choices," she explained dolefully. Closing her eyes she continued, "The safest option is to kill me..."

"And if I allow you to live?" questioned Vegeta smugly.

The girl smiled weakly for a brief moment before returning to her previous melancholy state. She closed her eyes once again and pressed her palms together in a prayer position. A violet aura emitted from her body as an h-shaped symbol glowed on her forehead. In a slow, fluid motion she extended her right arm to her side where a burst of violet energy formed into a glaive in her hand. The aura vanished as she opened her eyes but the symbol continued to glow on her forehead. Approaching Vegeta she held the glaive out before her.

"Should you choose to spare my life you will be bound to me by fate," she said, offering her weapon to Vegeta, "to help me found what I have lost."

"Keep your weapon," replied Vegeta, almost showing distaste for the glaive in her hands, "I have no need for it just as I have no need for your little prophecies."

"Very well," replied the girl in dismay, "We will meet again soon."

Upon saying those words the girl proceeded to stake her glaive in the ground between them. Vegeta said nothing as she turned away, disolving into violet light.

"My fate is in your hands, my lord."

**LINE**

Vegeta opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of moonlight softly gleaming upon his face. Slowly he sat up and shook his head.

"Just a stupid dream," he muttered quietly.

Releasing a sigh he resigned to train. Knowing he would be unable to return to sleep. Though he didn't want to admit it the dream seemed too real for comfort. Still he was convinced that some intense training could bring him back to his senses.

_I must be prepared for when Kakarot returns..._


End file.
